Officer Mitchell
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Your cop boyfriend comes home and surprises you...how?


**A/N Okay so I know that I still have two chapter stories and should be focusing on those, but honestly there is only one more chapter of All I Wanna Say, and I'm kinda procrastinating to end that lol. Also, for Bad Romance, I am totally stuck...I've wracked my brain for ideas but am dry as the desert, so if someone could help, I would be grateful and even give you the credit. If not, I'm gonna just have to delete it. I don't know what's going on, I just feel like I'm drowning in chapter stories and yeah. Also, this is posted on my tumblr page as Officer Henderson, cuz yano, *eyeroll* last name purposes.**

I jump and shriek when both of my hands are grabbed and pulled behind me swiftly. "Get off!", I yell as adrenaline floods my veins and my brain goes into panic mode.

It takes all of two seconds for a deep, loud breath to leave my chest when a familiar voice is at my ear whispering, "It's just me babe."

"Fuck", my heart slams against my ribcage violently and anger rises up quickly, not finding it funny that my boyfriend Logan decided to scare me like this. I mean, yeah I have the radio playing pretty loudly so it was simple for him to sneak up on me, but still. "What are you doing?", I try to turn my head and ask when I realize that my hands are trapped with a pair of handcuffs.

"You're under arrest", he says gruffly, his scent invading my nostrils while his hands run up and down my satin covered sides sensually.

"Quit being retarded Logan and let me go", I snap and go on to explain myself. "I had a long day at work, came home and did some paperwork, had a crappy lasagna dinner from the microwave, and just got out of a relaxing bubble bath. I just wanna go to bed."

"The name's Officer Mitchell, lady", he nudges my legs apart by gently pushing at the inside of one of my ankles with his boot. "And I'm gonna have to search you."

"Lo-", I try to argue but his face nuzzles my neck, his lips beginning to play with the flesh over my pulsepoint. An arm comes across my stomach while a palm skims my breast, caressing the tissue but carefully avoiding the nipple. I feel it harden, this action isn't missed by the man standing behind me, for I feel his smirk against my skin, followed by a not so tender bite.

Logan's stiff uniform scratches through the flimsy material of my nightie, and I close my eyes, remembering how he looks dressed for work. My back arches involuntarily as arousal seeps into my pores, aching for more of his touch as the hand descends my body, the silk fabric making his descent easier. The digits dance back and forth over my thighs teasingly before taking their time pushing the hem of my gown up as they inch closer to my core.

I let out a mewl at the same time a finger meets my center, then makes it's way up my folds. I grip his belt with my fingertips and tip my head back against his chest. "No bra and no panties. Slight moisture. Not enough though, so I'm gonna have to do something about that", he states matter of factly as if talking to one of his colleagues, and they're scribbling down facts on a pad.

Before I can react, he's in front of me, pushing me backwards until I collide with the wall. He slinks down onto his knees, shoves my legs open, and pushes my nightgown up. I get a glimpse of his handsome face before he places a kiss to each thigh, then finally the wet heat of his tongue delves up my slit, and then back down again. The tip of a finger circles my entrance while the other hand roughly holds me in place at the hip. I allow myself to relax a bit more, spreading my shaky legs as far I dare to give him access.

"Oh...ohhh", I cry out as he lifts my calves and slings it over his shoulder, and two fingers plunge inside of me unexpectedly. My boyfriend pumps those digits in and out of me slowly, curling them up every so often to hit my sweet spot, as he licks my clit, stopping to suck on the sensitive bud every so often. I swallow hard and flatten my hands against the wall behind me, feeling a surge of heat coursing through my body like an inferno. My thoughts grow foggy and I'm doing my best to stay upright as I race towards orgasm, small sounds of pleasure exiting my mouth.

Just before I can get the relief I'm yearning for, Logan's on his feet in front of me, a smirk etched on his face. "I'm gonna play dirty cop here and make you do something for me before I can offer you release", his voice is thick and as smooth as melted caramel.

When he steps closer to me, I drink in the sight of him with greed. His dark brown hair is matted down from wearing the hat all day, his chocolate eyes are clouded with lust and sweeping over me like he's been stuck in the desert for two days and I'm a refreshing glass of cold water. The dark blue uniform shirt stretches tautly over his chest and I can see the muscles of his biceps flex as he brings his arms up and leisurely unbuttons it, flicking the tip of his tongue against his bottom lip to provide it with some moisture. I gulp, mesmerized when he pulls both sides apart, exposing his pale skin to me. The sprinkling of dark hairs underneath his belly button that disappear into the black pants have me itching to scratch my nails over them, to run my hand along it until I reach my prize. With only a couple of shrugs and shimmies, the shirt lands on the carpet.

Pretty much reading my mind, Logan bites down onto the plump lip next, while undoing the pants and letting them fall to the floor on their own. I can see that he's already standing at attention from the way his boxers are tented out, and my mouth waters as his head tilts to the side and his eyes meet mine; the lids are narrowing, yet not quite disguising the hint of danger in those brown irises.

I hold my breath as the waistband of the boxers are tugged down slowly, his erection springing free. His chest heaves when my gaze drops to the thick, engorged cock with veins straining against the flesh. I'm blessed with the sight of his balls, tight and pulled up under his shaft, showing just how much he needs to get off.

"I wa-", I attempt to tell Mr. Mitchell my desires but am cut off by him spinning me around so he's against the wall and pushing down on my shoulders with firm pressure until I'm positioned on my knees directly in front of him, my face flush with the dick, that's glistening at the slit with a single drop of pre-come.

I look up at him, wrapping my fingers in the boxers and pushing them the remaining way down, until he steps out of them and the only stitch of clothing covering his body is the black socks. "You know what I want", he orders harshly, fisting both hands through my hair and guiding my mouth to his manhood.

I circle the tip with my tongue, letting out an "mmm", at the taste of him. His cock twitches on it's own, alerting me of how needy he is. With a small giggle, I drag my tongue up the length of him, engulfing the head in my mouth once I reach it.

"Ahhh", Logan moans his approval and pushes hard on my head, making me take more of him into my mouth. I swallow, trying to relax the muscles at the back of my throat when he hits my gag reflex, and then he pulls his hips back before thrusting back into my orifice. "Such a good fucking mouth", he tips his head back against the wall and holds my head in place while continuing to fuck my mouth. I take the opportunity to watch him unabashedly, the way his adam's apple bobs up and down each time he swallows, how his lips part a bit, forming a heart shape with each exhale. He's thickly coated with my saliva, sliding in and out of the cavern erratically and effortlessly, my lips swollen from the force.

Just as suddenly as it started, it stops, and I'm jerked up to my feet and pressed against the wall face-first. My heart is beating rather wildly, but I love the rush of not knowing what's going to happen next. My cheek bumps into the wall as my legs are yet again parted and my hips are pulled back, Logan my only source of support. I only feel the heat of his hard-on against my ass for a second before he fills me up, in one stroke. I moan and he groans, the pleasure obviously mutual.

Biting down onto my earlobe and tugging it, he swivels his hips, delivering exquisite friction to my g-spot. His arms extended above my head are trembling, and already I can sense how close he is. I push back against him, inviting him to move, and he doesn't disappoint. Pulling out, Logan violently slams back into me, making me see stars. My whimper of pain doesn't phase him though, he keeps up a rough, fast pace relentlessly, my head drowning in the bliss of the perfect twist of pleasure and pain. His forehead rests against the top of my spine, damp with sweat while he pushes up into me, my calves sore and beginning to cramp up.

"Owww I-", I blow my hair out of my face and try to protest but Logan's hand covers my mouth.

"Just another minute babe", he informs me, snaking an arm around my middle to give my throbbing clit some attention.

I give a loud moan and somehow it seems as if Logan drives into me impossibly faster and harder, so deep that he's ramming my cervix, and this sets me off, shoving me into orgasm. "Hooooly fuckkk...I...", my sentence trails off, words failing me as I fall through the tunnel of light. Everything physical recedes my brain as I'm encompassed by euphoria, coming down only when Logan is trailing butterfly kisses across my back, rubbing my arms soothingly.

I was so caught up that I hadn't even realized he came, until he slides out of me and picks his pants up off the floor. I'm leaning into the wall, panting, trying to catch my breath, listening to sound of keys jingling until he's right behind me again, freeing me from the cuffs. My arms fall weakly to my sides but I stay in place. Noting this, Logan comes beside me, pressing his own cheek to the cool wall. "Everything okay?", he raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah", I whisper breathlessly, my mind blown.

He chuckles and pushes my hair out of my face. "Well if this is the result, then I'll have to arrest you more often", he smirks and twirls the handcuffs around on his index finger.


End file.
